


热可可

by wpqkkxx



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Summary: Flash知道自己喜欢Peter，Peter也是这么想的。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 13





	热可可

1.  
闪电·汤普森从不相信彼得·帕克会迟到，没有理由，他就是知道，用他在战争中失去的两条腿作保证，那个棕色头发的青年肯定会顶着一头雪花冒冒失失的跑到他面前用打趣的声音调侃着美国经济中心糟糕的交通，然后吸着被纽约冷空气冻红的鼻头可怜兮兮的祈求自己的原谅。

想到这里，闪电笑了笑将手揣进口袋里，时间还早。

事情的起因还是在昨天下午那个雪后令人昏昏欲睡的时间点，闪电手机上显示的短信来源是许久未见的老友，闪烁的头像图片还是戴着眼镜一脸呆头鹅模样的懦弱高中生。生着蔚蓝色虹膜的眼睛盯着手机屏幕沉思良久，他的手甚至还在微微发抖，他的脊椎似乎被抽干了空气，软踏踏的陷在冰冷的轮椅里，像是被扒光了骨头的蛇。闪电不知道自己在紧张什么，仅仅是回复一个短信而已，用一个正常温柔的语气拼写出熟悉的单词，这没什么难的，小学一年级的小鬼都能比他做的还好。

“所以你到底在紧张什么，”闪电自言自语的呢喃着只有他自己才能听到的话语，“告诉他你明天的计划，这没什么，老朋友相见而已。”

手机屏幕由于待机时间的设定陷入黑暗，屏幕上反射出闪电忧心忡忡的面孔，这三天没有睡好觉，断肢的疼痛总在阴冷的天气里要命的折腾他，眼睛下的青黑让闪电看起来老了可能有十岁，就像是个中年危机的谢顶大叔。手机屏幕被再度唤醒，浑身散发着焦虑以及苦痛的男人狠狠地搓了一把自己的脸，认命似的用僵硬的手指老老实实的写下几句话，又魂不附体的将这段话发送出去。

等待回复的这段时间里闪电歪着身体蜷缩在轮椅里，他不敢想象彼得看见自己这幅丢人的模样时会发出怎么样的讥讽，或者幸灾乐祸——这都是他应得的——天生的丰富想象力使闪电甚至都能看见他们再次重逢时那个已经不像当年那样怯懦的书呆子会如何盯着自己憔悴的模样笑个不停。

思绪纷飞的这个下午，窗外的雪丝毫没有停下的征兆，没有开暖气的房间里散布着阴冷的湿气，痛彻心扉的焦虑让闪电揉乱自己不知不觉垂到肩膀的头发，他向下看着自己在战争中被炸断的双腿，干涩的眼眶里什么都未曾产生。

2.  
闪电·尤金·汤普森，中学时代的明星球员，他天生一副好面孔，身材高大，没有哪个姑娘会不喜欢和闪电这样俊俏、多情又浪漫的帅气男孩儿交往。闪电就像是中学时代的一道金光闪闪的雕塑，大家都爱他，大家也都恨他——尤其是学校里那些躲在阴仄角落里的奇怪人士，彼得·帕克就算一个——闪电很喜欢他，喜欢欺负他，那个时候的彼得带着又大又蠢的圆框眼镜，棕黑色的头发整整齐齐的贴在那颗聪明的脑袋上，没有人觉得这个怪胎是个当朋友的好料子，除了老师们。

彼得的学习成绩好的惊人，那时的闪电时常在想这个小个子男孩儿是不是除了吃饭睡觉其他时候都在看那些足以砸死人的大头书。闲不住的高中金牌球员先生慢悠悠地走到正在看书的彼得身边，伸手抢过来那本密密麻麻的写着各种笔记的小薄本，无聊的笔记没人愿意看，但是闪电敏锐的目光捕捉到在那些字里行间里被彼得用拙劣的画技画着一个女孩子的头像，一个他也认识的女孩子的头像。

“玛丽·简！哈！这个书呆子居然喜欢玛丽·简！”闪电一只手拿着笔记本，另一只手揉乱了彼得的头发，他大声的讥笑着眼前这个奋力想要夺回物品的小个子，心里却怃然响起另一个声音：“还给他，你个傻子，还给他。”

闪电没有照做，他一如既往地用高中男生才喜欢的手段捉弄起彼得，他将那本笔记撕得粉碎，洋洋洒洒的纸片飘洒在教室的每一个角落，他开心的笑出了怪叫，像是终于扯破了心中那股莫名其妙的声音似的证明自己。而眼前的彼得呆愣在原地，他仰头盯着那些终归会落在地上的纸片，没有说话也没有哭泣，甚至没有大声的保护自己，这让闪电有些措手不及——瘦弱的男生站在一地的白色碎片中，闪电不敢去看彼得的脸，也没有勇气去注视那双变了味道的深沉双眼。

下午彼得没有来上学，闪电第一次知道这个乖乖仔早就学会了逃课，在他不知道的时候，学会了只有他才会的事情。

登时，他惶恐起来。

3.  
短信提示音震醒了闪电，他从轮椅上睁开眼睛，昏昏沉沉的脑子里装满了过去的阳光明媚，窗外的雪仍旧下的不停，但不知何时夜幕降临，空空荡荡的房间里手机屏幕的荧光闪烁着文字，闪电揉了揉太阳穴才终于抬眼去看那行简短的信息。

仍然是书呆子彼得的头像，文字也像是他的口吻，轻快而保持着距离的玩笑话迫使闪电苦涩的口腔里爆发出一股浅淡的笑意。他又是盯着屏幕看了许久，换了许多方式去看那一条短信，笑意越来越浓，心中的愧疚也愈发的猛烈起来。

“闪电，”彼得不擅长喝酒，他手里拿着一杯气泡水，穿着有些老旧西装的他身形不再似低年级时那样瘦弱，他似乎有在锻炼，看起来像是隐藏在布料里的光辉时刻，“愿我不再恨你。”

说完这句话的彼得棕褐色的虹膜被室内明亮的灯光映射出难以形容的平静，闪电沉默良久，他手中的红酒杯在轻微的颤抖，他恐惧着成为大人，也恐惧着被自己控制在手心里的人挣脱出自己的范围——然而，闪电所恐惧的全在他自己的注视下成为真实。

短信被闪电读了又读看了又看，最后实在是不得不承认今天的他过于劳累，放弃和疲累的精神继续抵抗，残了半边身体的他慢吞吞地挪回到床上，享受着潮湿阴冷的被窝带给他的“极致感受”。他面露嘲讽，将手机放在床头柜上充上电，蜷缩在被窝的某个角落里，安静地忍耐着冰凉的空气刺激着断肢时哪怕用止痛药都无法完全消除的疼痛。

这些都是他应得的。

4.  
热可可的香气将闪电快被冻硬的思绪点燃，化雪的天气是最冷的，没有人会不知道这一点，对于闪电这个残疾人而言更是这样。在他的腿都快冻得需要二次截肢的时候，对方终于现身——正如闪电想的那样，彼得吸着冻红的鼻头，甚至已经没了说笑话的力气，只不过他手里还端着两杯冒热气的热可可——这倒是个意外发展。

闪电没有客气，他伸手接过彼得递过来的杯子，暖热的温度刹那间让这具快要结成冰棍的身体有了些许融化的迹象，甜香的气息氤氲在他的鼻腔周围，深吸一口，仿佛体内深处某些早已死去的东西都有了些重新燃起的迹象。

“你怎么不找个咖啡厅等我，”彼得搓了搓自己的手，闪电发现他的手腕上有一些奇怪的伤痕，虽然被很好的隐藏在羽绒服的袖口中，但仍然逃不过曾经身为军人的敏锐视线，“这么冷的天，冻感冒了可就不好了哦。”

彼得的声音并不轻柔，音调里仍旧卷裹着年少时的俏皮，只不过那份俏皮从未对闪电展现过，作为彼得最恨的人（应该），身为中学最闪耀的明星的闪电曾远远的看到过那个木讷的少年脸上对玛丽简展露出的笑容——像极了太阳花，散发着不属于闪电的香气。

苍白的指尖划过热可可的杯盖，闪电吸了吸鼻子，沙哑的声音听起来简直糟透了，他简直像是还没从酒精阶段症状里恢复过来的瘾君子。“我害怕你过来找不到我，”闪电笑了笑，略长的发梢挡住他的半张脸，彼得脸上的表情令他无法抗拒，“毕竟我现在可比别人矮了这么一大截。”

这样自嘲的笑话落在彼得耳朵里变得有些不是滋味，他没有说话，绕到轮椅的后侧双手抓住冰凉的把手，根本不去问闪电的意思便径直推着他离开了这里。

坐在轮椅上的男人没有反抗也没有拒绝，他没有资格对彼得说不，也没有胆量面对心里这份直至今日都不敢开口的感情。“你要带我去哪里？”闪电没有抬头，他留给彼得一个无力的后脑勺，“这附近的咖啡厅这会儿估计人都满了……”

“我带你去我家，”彼得轻快的声音从背后传了过来，轮椅碾过的雪吱吱呀呀的配合着他，“虽然有点乱，但是我房间里有暖气有啤酒，还有一大堆没有洗的臭袜子。”

说到这里，两个年龄相仿的大小伙子不约而同的笑了起来。闪电笑的有些不能自己，甚至笑到最后还咳嗽了起来，那一簇簇从嘴巴里喷出的白色雾气凝结成带有温度的愉快，让那些往日的伤痛暂时被封在内心的某个狭窄的盒子中。

5.  
彼得的家和他自己的说的相差无几，闪电能够看出来他有在努力的收拾，但是没有女朋友的帮助果然还是无法达到整洁的效果。装着热可可的杯子早已在来的路上变成了可回收垃圾，而房间的主人则在进家门的一瞬间就甩掉他的鞋子跑去开暖气，独独留下闪电在门厅有些不知所措。

“随便坐就好啦！告诉我你不要讨厌沾有我口水味道的沙发！”彼得的声音从公寓深处钻了出来，闪电不晓得这个好像永远都保持着快乐心态的朋友到底去做了什么，他只得推动轮椅将自己送到沙发附近。

柔软的沙发上团着几坨没有送去干洗的西装，还有几双深色的袜子，地上还有几罐啤酒瓶，茶几上也堆着几盒吃完了但没有收拾的披萨盒，闪电也不知道该怎么做，他的那间公寓里根本都没有营造这些充满凌乱气息的机会，但这些东西确确实实使他感受到彼得的家里有着他所渴望的某样东西……

真实感。

“呃，彼得，我先把你的衣服丢到脏衣筐里了哦？”闪电嘴巴里这么说着，实际上手已经动了起来，他在家里作为长子，父亲常年酗酒，家务活便在不知不觉间变得驾轻就熟，不过那也只是在他有精神头去做的情况下——比如现在。

他将地上的衣服一件件捡起来丢到墙角空空如也的脏衣筐里，又推着自己的座驾去把垃圾桶拿来把战场打扫干净。正当闪电将最后一罐啤酒瓶扔进垃圾桶里的时候，彼得戴着眼镜从他的房间里钻了出来，手里还拿着两大包薯片和一提啤酒。

“Boy‘s night！”彼得看起来开心极了，换上一身轻便衣服的他看起来年轻又帅气，纵然那股书呆子气质仍然挥之不去，但落在闪电眼里却耀眼至极。

闪电没有拒绝这样的盛情，这段时间里他太需要和某个人进行真正意义上的相处，感受一下真实普通的社交生活——彼得给了他这样一个机会，即使彼得并不是最佳人选，但闪电也没有任何选择的余地——闪电熟稔地把自己挪到了沙发上，在一旁还想帮忙的彼得反而显得有些多余，看到对方脸上不加遮掩的失望表情，闪电忽然笑起来：“下一次，下次让你试试。”

听到这话的彼得也笑了起来，他推了推脸上快要掉下来的眼镜，随后便把自己扔进沙发里，甚至还贴心的将他手边的毛毯展开盖在闪电的腿上。

“选部电影还是怎么着？”闪电挑眉，他长得不差，甚至可以说颇有些当模特的潜质，刚才那样的小动作突兀地让彼得想起了他们的高中时代，那个被众人簇拥在中间的阿波罗。

“不，我们先聊聊吧。”彼得的声音有些低沉，这样的发展不在闪电的预料之中，猛然严肃起来的空气化为一双铁钳似的大手猛烈地钳住了他的咽喉，“我们已经有……我想想，三年没见了？”彼得的语调彻彻底底转了个弯，死死地卡在闪电的心头，长发男人苦闷地想：是三年零六个月。

彼得摘下眼镜，转过头来看向闪电，那双长着深褐色虹膜的瞳孔在化雪的晴天里是沉着的巧克力色，苦涩又甜蜜得使闪电呼吸停滞，他紧紧地抓住盖在腿上的毛毯，齐根斩断的地方凝结出些痛痒的感触。

“闪电，我不恨你，”彼得一字一句地说，“我没有办法去恨一个努力变好的人。”他顿了顿，垂下眼帘，漂亮的眼睛被盖住了一半，但这仍然让“心怀不轨”的闪电难以调整自己的心跳。“每个人都值得第二次机会，”彼得靠了过来，他身上散发出浓烈的，带有极强压迫感的甜腻热可可的味道，“包括你也是。”

灼烈的目光烧穿了闪电的灵魂，他多想伸手抱住这个自己暗恋了数年的年轻男人，但是他不敢，他也不配，他现在得到的一切苦难都是应得的回报。彼得那么耀眼，他能够给闪电带来真实感，他能够将闪电从一无所有的孤独中拯救出来，但唯独，他无法将闪电曾经做过的事情一笔勾销。

这太傲慢了。

6.  
彼得不喜欢闪电。准确的说，他不喜欢高中时代的闪电，那个高高在上，带领着一众小弟耀武扬威的闪电·尤金·汤普森，他把自己的午餐扔进垃圾桶，把自己写好的笔记本撕得粉碎，甚至带着那群不知天高地厚的小弟把他堵在厕所里，又或者将昔日瘦小的他关进又黑又窄的柜子里。

不能否认，闪电确实是老师们喜欢的明星球员，带领着自己的学校在球场上杀出一片欢呼叫好，直到现在当他回到中学去探望老师的时候，展览柜里展出的奖杯五个里面有三个都是闪电带着他的队伍为学校拿下的，他在球场上便会化身驾驭太阳的神祇。

事实则是，他们都将成为大人，成为他们理想中应当成为的那副模样。

高中毕业后彼得就失去了关于闪电的消息，他询问过彼时关系较为缓和的同学，唯一一个和闪电关系比较紧密的同学也只说闪电似乎去了军队，除此以外其他的信息再无寥寥。

做着这样无用功的彼得内心深处时常会冒出两个不同的自己，一个告诉他不要再去想这个人渣，另一个自己又怯懦地说闪电也不过是个普通人，每一个普通人都应当值得第二次机会——成为蜘蛛侠的彼得·帕克掠过纽约的上空，干冷的空气将他的鼻腔冻得生疼，虽然战斗服里加装了保温系统，但是魔法攻击从来防不胜防——蹲在大楼的天台上，摘了一半面具的彼得喝着一杯热可可，俯视着地上微缩成蚂蚁似的过往行人。

视力极好的他在某个刹那间恍然看到了从街头路过的熟悉身影，唯独，那个背影是坐在轮椅上的。可金色的头发以及一闪而过的双眼，彼得无法不去联想那个看起来充满疲惫的陌生人是否是昔日闪闪发光的明星，这一楞的时间等他再回过神来的时候那身影早已消失在人海之中。

放下剩下一半的热可可的杯子，彼得从背包里掏出手机，迅速翻找着通讯录。好在他的联系人相对固定，才刚刚和玛丽简分手没过多久自然也就失去了使用手机的动力——闪电的名字在通讯录的最下层，像是被彼得刻意掩盖在深处的一个弱小的秘密，他点开资料页面，手指悬停在信息按键上却始终没能给自己找到一个合适的理由。

获得蜘蛛力量的一个星期后，那时的彼得年轻气盛，向来习惯当闪电的受气包的他因为这份力量第一次燃起想要对“权威”挑战的野心——那是一种年轻男孩儿对于另一个年轻男孩儿不服输的气概，毕竟没有任何一个雄性愿意每次都靠着自己暗恋的女孩子帮自己获得尊重。

放学后，学校里最后一个社团也离开了学校，事先调查好情况的彼得凭借还不太熟练的蜘蛛力量翻墙跳进了学校的后门，这里距离体育馆最近，而闪电一向会在社团结束后继续留在那里进行自主练习。彼得放轻脚步，颇有些未来成熟的蜘蛛侠那样轻巧地翻进体育馆顶端一扇没有关紧的窗户，站在承重梁上居高临下的看着球场中心还在做着枯燥练习的闪电。

肌肉均匀的少年姿势轻巧熟稔，那只球在他手里仿佛失去了来自地球的引力，金色的短发发梢黏着冒热气的汗水，天空蓝的虹膜倒映着令彼得心惊的光芒——小小的，还没有成为蜘蛛侠的彼得·帕克心里有一丝羞愧，他从没有试图了解过闪电，他现在拥有了力量，闪电似乎也在以某种方式离他远去——他们果然都在长大。

那日闪电练习的背影留在彼得心中的分量实在太重，重到当他们久别重逢之时，彼得看见那双遍布着血丝的双眼，他只想蹲下来问问对方：嘿，朋友，最近过的好吗？

这个问题只存在在彼得心里两秒钟就被激烈的驳斥了，昔日闪闪发光的中学球星落得一个失去双腿被各种苦难折磨的下场，哪里还能算得上是过得好。于是他没有理会坐在轮椅上的闪电表达出的细微的抗拒，不讲道理的将人拐到了自己的家里，以及自己家的沙发上。

发送短信的手指指肚上有轻微的薄茧，闪电躲闪的目光挑起了彼得内心的愉快，他摸了摸闪电的眼角，那里沉淀着这几年里积累的疲劳，他看着惶恐又惊异的对方睁大的虹膜，内心深处一直想要叫嚣着报复的恶魔终于得到了些许的满足。

“嘿，闪电，”彼得开口，他捧住闪电的头，湿漉漉的金色半长发上染着冬日失了温度的雪，还有一丝丝热可可的香气，“想和我试试吗？”

7.  
失魂落魄的闪电斜靠在沙发上沉默不语，他的断肢末端逐渐被点燃了些许热量，彼得靠在他的肩膀上同样不发一言一语。刚才那个问题使他不知道要如何回答，口腔里回荡的甜腻味道逐渐消散，苦涩的可可豆炸弹似的将他的嘴唇拢在一处，凝重的气氛使闪电更加躁动不安，他多想抱住彼得说：好，彼得，我一直都很喜欢你。

——那样简直蠢爆了。

闪电尝试挪动自己的下半身，柔软的沙发也留不住坐立难安的躯体，逃避成性的男人巴不得自己赶紧生出一双腿然后夺门而逃，然而这些都只是留在脑海中的妄想，自己哪怕想走都被彼得死死地按在沙发里无处可躲——彼得的这份强硬让闪电始料未及，可又有些欣喜若狂，毕竟这样的霸道只对他一个人，也只属于他一个人。

“呃……彼得，玛丽简呢？”闪电说完就想以头抢地，自己真是哪壶不提提哪壶，但是当下他们能说的话题也只有这一个。

靠在他身上的年轻人没有答话，平缓的呼吸声传递出真实的信息，这时闪电才注意到彼得眼下居然生着一圈青黑，估计是这个书呆子为了研究什么狗屎课题又没有睡好——但这确实是一个极好的机会——想到这里闪电心里难受却又无能为力，他慢慢地挪动着身体用靠枕将彼得的身体放平，最后竭尽全力不发出声音地将自己搬到轮椅上，几乎用躲炸弹的气力终于逃离了那个真实的过分的地方。

门外的天空染上了傍晚的墨蓝色，轮椅碾过雪地的嘎吱嘎吱声像极了闪电脑子里那些逐渐断裂的自我矜持，他坐在轮椅上，两条永远留在战场上的腿空落落的提示着自己那些本来就应该属于自己的苦难还远远没有结束。

孤零零的男人矗立在空无一人的公园里，泪流满面。

8.  
大抵是哭够了，也或许是这样实在是太过丢人，闪电用盖在腿上的毛毯擦了擦眼泪，心里通畅不少的他决定在回去的路上再买一杯热可可。他仍是喜欢着彼得的，从高中时期便一直如此，但他同时也是恐惧着彼得的，从知道自己喜欢着对方的那一瞬间开始——彼得拥有着他所想要拥有的一切，而彼得却又是闪电奢望生活中必不可缺的一部分……

他仰起头，对着已经完全暗下来的天空长长的叹了一口气。待那簇悠长的白色雾气完全消散后，闪电自嘲地露出一个苦涩的笑容，如果彼得在这里必然会嘲笑他……

“你真的不适合这样的笑容，闪电。”

彼得声音梦幻般的出现在闪电的后方，后者以为自己又出现了幻听，转过头，却真的看见了站在自己背后一米远的地方那个挺拔英俊的身影——彼得·帕克——闪电回过头，雷鸣般的心脏跳动盖过了所有能说的话语，他握住轮椅的轮撑便想要快速离开这里……

这太真实了，这太不应该了。

然而蜘蛛侠没有给予闪电离开的机会，他不允许闪电再次从自己的身边逃开，这份不讲道理的冲动从高中时代一直到这里都远远没有结束。

紧紧抓住轮椅扶手的彼得脸不红气不喘，一双满满都是认真的眼睛盯得闪电满脸通红，后者开口想要为自己辩解什么，但能说的话还剩下些什么呢……

“啊……呃…就………………好啊……”

闪电自己都不知道自己说了什么，面前的青年笑成了他中学时代的模样，充满了书呆子的孩子气，可就是这样的令他怦然心动。

“要去喝一杯热可可吗？我请客。”

“……可恶的彼得。”

9.  
彼得从不知道自己还会对热可可感兴趣。

可他从不否认自己对喝着热可可的闪电倍感喜爱。

-END-


End file.
